You've Taken Everything
by Squint-la
Summary: This couldn't be happening. Kurt refused to believe it. He knew what the symptoms meant, of course. And they would have made since had he been a girl. That was probably what scared him the most.  Warning: mpreg and references to rape.
1. Illness, Inquiry, Infallibility

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: This is really just a plot bunny that I felt like I had to write down. I will warn you right now—it is angsty, cracky, and overall not everyone's cup of tea. If you are not a fan of any of the above listed warnings, please turn your sights elsewhere. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Illness, Inquiry, Infallibility**

It was just after 11 a.m., and Kurt found himself running for the bathroom for the third time that morning.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Whether it was the flu or just a stomach bug, he'd been puking his guts up all morning, and it was getting irritating. It wasn't just the vomiting, either; his head ached and he pretty much just felt like crap. Even Finn had noticed that he looked a little off. And right now, all he really wanted to do was sleep.

Finn looked up in surprise as his now-stepbrother entered the classroom ten minutes late, looking ghost-white and sick as a dog. He took the seat next to Finn's, not even bothering to explain his tardiness to the teacher, and immediately let his head flop on the desk.

Finn frowned and reached over to tap Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kurt looked up groggily, glaring at Finn. "I'm sick," he croaked.

"Do you need a ride home? I could take you…"

Kurt's expression softened and he smiled weakly. "Thanks, Finn. That'd be great."

"We can leave after class, then," Finn said, smiling.

"Mr. Hudson," their teacher interrupted, earning a few giggles from members of the class. "Something you'd like to share?"

Finn looked up. "W-well…Kurt's not feeling well, and I just offered to give him a ride."

The teacher looked at Kurt, who tried to smile. He considered for a moment, and looked back over to Finn. "Fine. I'll let the office know."

Finn smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Kurt and, resting a hand on his shoulder, guided him out of the classroom, pretending not to hear the whisper of "Faggots," that came from the opposite side of the room.

After being dropped off by Finn, assuring him that he would be okay to stay by himself and it wasn't necessary to miss any more class, Kurt dragged himself downstairs to his bedroom, nearly passing out on the floor. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He'd been feeling sick for a while—and come to think of it, he'd been gaining a lot of weight too, which in itself was odd—but he was stumped when he tried to pinpoint the cause.

He didn't need to worry about it right now, though. Now, all he needed was some sleep. He could see a doctor tomorrow. Heck, he might even sleep all week. It would be good for him. He crawled into bed, eyes already half-closed, and passed out almost instantly.

About five hours later, Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and lay back down, ignoring it. Unfortunately, though, the nausea overtook him again, and he found himself running towards the bathroom.

Looking at his horrendous reflection in the bathroom mirror, Kurt decided that he should try to take some medicine. Rifling through the medicine cabinet, he came across a few cough medicines and some Ibuprofen from about ten years ago, but nothing that could help his condition.

Then, for whatever reason, he came across a small blue box in the very back of the cabinet. He didn't have any reason to take it, but for whatever reason, he found himself pulling it out to get a closer look at it.

It was a pregnancy test.

He tried to think of all the possible reasons why there would be a pregnancy test in his medicine cabinet, but he couldn't think of any. All he knew was that if he'd been a girl, he would probably have taken it right there.

As it was, there was no way he could be pregnant. He was a man. The only time a man could get pregnant was if he had a sex change, and Kurt very clearly hadn't. Even if all the symptoms he was experiencing pointed to it, and he was technically not a virgin…

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. Perhaps because he was tired, or because he was just curious. Either way, for one reason or another, he tore into the box and unwrapped the test.


	2. Test, Tears, Trust

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I honesty didn't think an mpreg fic would be this popular. I wish I could have posted a chapter sooner, but sadly, I am only able to update on Tuesdays, Sundays, and occasionally Fridays. I will, however, try to post at least one chapter every week :)**

**Chapter 2: Test, Tears, Trust**

Coming home from football practice, Finn barely had time to unpack his schoolbooks before he heard a cry from downstairs.

"Finn?"

Finn stopped moving and waited for Kurt to come upstairs looking for him. When he didn't, Finn crossed the room to the basement door.

"Finn!" Kurt called again. His voice was shaky, and he sounded like he'd begun to cry. Without a second thought, Finn dashed down the stairway.

"Kurt, what's going on?" He stepped into the bedroom, searching for Kurt.

"I-in here…" he choked from inside the bathroom. Finn crossed over to the door, peering in to see Kurt doubled over the sink, knuckles and face pure white.

"What happened?" Finn inquired, concerned. He stepped into the bathroom, laying his hand comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's whole body shook as he slowly lifted a hand to indicate the bottom of the sink. A small blue plastic stick lay there, as if Kurt had dropped it. Finn just stared.

"Is…is that a pregnancy test?"

Kurt burst into tears, turning around to cling onto Finn's neck. Finn wrapped his arms around him, letting him cry. "Shh…it's gonna be okay…"

Finn was still confused. Who was pregnant? Kurt didn't have any girlfriends over, and it couldn't be his mom…

After Kurt had calmed down a bit, Finn led him into the bedroom. He sat down next to Kurt on the couch, holding his hands to comfort him.

"So wait…what's going on here? Whose test is that?"

Kurt sniffled. His voice was barely a whisper. "Mine."

Finn's eyes widened. "You…what?"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "Look. Don't ask me how it happened. I don't have a clue. I didn't even think…"

_Is this real…?_ Finn thought. "Well…could it be wrong?"

Silently, Kurt reached down and lifted up his shirt. There was a small but noticeable bump visible just above his waist. Finn gasped and slowly reached over to touch his stomach. It felt a lot like Quinn's had.

"Oh my god…"

Kurt nodded and smoothed out his shirt again. "Yeah."

"Well…who's the father? I mean…the other father."

Kurt took a shaky breath and looked up. Their eyes met. "Do you mind if I not tell you that right now?"

"Sure." Finn was curious, but he understood Kurt's need for secrecy. He took a deep breath. "Are you gonna…keep it?"

"I think it's a 'she'," Kurt said softly, almost smiling. "And…I'm not sure."

"But you're not gonna get a…you know," Finn persisted.

"No, I'm not." Kurt's "smile" faded. "I don't think I could do that."

"Right." Finn took his hand again. "Well, you should know, I'm here for you. If you ever need help…just ask."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you, Finn. That's…that's really sweet."

Finn smiled back. "No problem."

And he meant it. Finn may not have been the best at taking care of things, but he swore to himself right then that he was going to help Kurt through this no matter what.

Kurt sighed, absentmindedly laying a hand on his stomach. For once, he was thankful for Finn's overall lack of intelligence. No one in his right mind would believe that Kurt could be with child. He hadn't even expected Finn to believe it. Kurt was grateful that he did, though; he couldn't go through this alone. And right now, sitting there next to Finn, their hands clasped, Kurt was sure that he wouldn't have to.

"Finn?" Kurt said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

Kurt paused, wondering what to say. "C-could you…I mean…would you mind…sleeping here tonight? I-I don't really…" He sighed. "I just don't want to be alone."

Finn looked at him, looking genuinely concerned. "Of course. Come here."

Kurt smiled weakly, moving closer to Finn. He rested his head softly on the other boy's shoulder, getting into a comfortable position. Finn rubbed his back comfortingly as Kurt's eyes slid closed.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

Yes, Finn could be a bit dim sometimes, but he definitely had a big heart. Kurt was sure of that. He knew that he could trust Finn to be there for him through all of this, if only by being a shoulder to cry on.

And that was something he was definitely going to need.


	3. Scares, Symptoms, Secrets

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the favorites and alerts, and of course the reviews. They are excellent motivation to keep writing. I love you all :)**

**Chapter 3: Scares, Symptoms, Smiles**

Kurt was lying down on a hospital bed, surrounded by blinding white lights. His breathing was ragged and his whole body was covered in sweat. He couldn't see anything, but he slowly became aware that he was gripping tightly onto someone's hand. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights. He saw the outline of a large figure standing next to the bed. He squinted, trying to see who it was.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He cried out, tightening his grip on the mystery person's hand. Whoever it was stepped closer to him, leaning down to look him in the eye. He met the figure's gaze and gasped as the image of a man's cocky smirk filled his vision.

"'Sup, homo?"

Kurt's eyes flew open in horror, a high-pitched scream escaping his lips. He grabbed the side of the couch in panic, breathing heavily. He felt someone else stirring beside him.

"Kurt?" Finn said groggily. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked over at Finn in surprise, trying to calm himself down. "N-nothing," he said, feigning a smile. "Just a bad dream."

Finn looked worriedly back at Kurt. "Oh…kay," he said, unconvinced. "What about?"

Kurt sighed deeply. "Oh, nothing. Just the baby, y'know?"

Finn blinked. "So…that actually happened?"

Kurt grimaced and sighed. "Yeah, it did." He patted his stomach lightly. "She's still here."

"You think it's a girl?"

"Well no; I'm not really sure. It's just…easier…" He trailed off.

Finn sat there awkwardly for a moment. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No." Kurt sighed. "I'd guess about 9 weeks, but I'm not positive."

"You should go to a…what do they call that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "An obstetrician?" Finn nodded. "I don't think they'd take me seriously."

Finn tried to sit up without knocking Kurt over. "Well, are you really sure about this?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, it _is_ kinda far-fetched…"

Kurt glared at him, then sighed. "Well, I can't think of another explanation. The weight gain, the morning sickness, the test…it all adds up."

"That's true." Finn sighed.

"We can go to an OB/GYN tomorrow if it makes you feel better. I'll try to get a sonogram or something. Then we can be sure."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. It'll be easier to tell your dad that way."

Kurt's expression darkened. "Finn, please _don't_ tell my dad about this." He looked up at the other boy. "At least…not right now."

"Okay," Finn replied obediently.

"Thank you."

The boys sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"So…are you going to school today?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I feel much better." Kurt looked over at his alarm clock. "Well, in two hours, that is."

"Two hours?" Finn checked the time as well. "Wow. When did we fall asleep?"

"I don't know…about seven? It was early."

"Oh great," Finn groaned, remembering. "I haven't done my homework."

"When do you ever?" Kurt teased, smiling playfully. Finn smirked and ruffled his hair, earning a slap to the arm. He patted Kurt on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Well, maybe you can help me with that. We _do_ have two hours."

Kurt heaved a sarcastic sigh. "Well, I _suppose_ I could do that for you…if I have to." He smiled.

"At least I didn't ask you to make me a sandwich."

This time, Kurt slapped him in the face.

"All right, all right. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"I'm just happy to see you smiling," Finn explained. "It's nice, for a change."

Kurt's smile faded. "What do you mean, 'for a change'?"

"Well, you've been kinda…_off_ lately. I dunno…it's sad."

"Oh." Kurt didn't say anything else. Finn wondered what was wrong with him. He almost brought up the subject of the baby's (other) father, but he stopped himself. Kurt would tell him when he was ready.

"Well, we should get started on that homework." Finn stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it, using Finn for support as he stood up. He followed Finn upstairs and into the living room, hoping to forget about the baby for a little while.


	4. Acquiescence, Attitude, Appointment

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the short length of the chapters so far. I assure you that the upcoming ones will be getting progressively longer as we get into the plot of the story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate any commentary I can get on it, whether it be good or bad.**

**Chapter 4: Acquiescence, Attitude, Appointment**

Despite Kurt's repeated assurance that driving while pregnant is not an issue during the first trimester, Finn insisted on driving him to school. Kurt reluctantly agreed, grateful for Finn's willingness to help but not wanting to give up his autonomy just yet. He didn't want Finn to think that he couldn't do anything for himself. Still, it was nice to see Finn being so friendly to him.

As the pair arrived at school, Kurt caught sight of Karofsky standing across the hall. His expression grew dark and his whole body tensed. Finn seemed to notice.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

When Kurt didn't answer, Finn followed his gaze down the hall. He saw Karofsky and suddenly realized why Kurt was so shaken. "Kurt…it's okay, let's just go…"

It was too late, though. Karofsky was already headed towards the pair, his eyes locked on Kurt's. Finn moved to get between them, but Karofsky merely shoved him aside. He stepped dangerously close to Kurt and snatched up the small object in his hand. Finn couldn't see what he took, but that didn't matter. Kurt was visibly terrified, yet he did nothing to stop the other boy as he walked off with the stolen object. Finn watched Kurt's face carefully. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Finn stepped closer to him and lightly touched his arm. He flinched and Finn drew back immediately.

"…what was that?"

Finn had to strain to hear Kurt's reply.

"He always does that…whenever he sees me…he just…" Kurt broke off and tried not to cry. Crying wouldn't make things better. It would only make him seem weaker.

"What did he take?"

"Pack of gum." Kurt drew a shaky breath. "I've found that if I'm holding something, he'll just take it and leave me alone. I get hurt a lot less that way."

Finn said nothing, though he wanted to know why Kurt was letting all this happen to him. He used to be so strong, but now Finn could see that Karofsky was scaring the living hell out of him. Why didn't Kurt stand up for himself? Had the bullying really gotten that bad? And why wasn't Finn aware of any of this?

"All right," Finn said after a few moments of silence, softly nudging Kurt's shoulder. "Let's get to class."

The next few days at school went very similarly to the first. Finn would drive Kurt there, despite the smaller boy's protests, and they would almost always have a run-in with Karofsky in the halls. There were rare occasions when Finn got Kurt to class in time to avoid the jock, but for the most part the boys had to deal with his constant bullying. Finn wasn't able to stand up to the meatheads—he'd tried that once and gotten a detention, plus it hadn't helped a bit.

Once school had ended on Friday, Finn made a beeline for the parking lot, hoping to talk to Kurt about the incident from earlier. As much as he'd tried not to worry about it, the whole situation had been on his mind all week. Maybe now that Kurt was calmed down and they were off school for two days, he could get some answers.

He smiled brightly as the smaller boy came into view from across the lot. Kurt spotted him and sped up, running towards the car with a smile. He jumped into the passenger's seat like a rabbit, and Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Have a good day?" Finn asked, starting the car.

"Pretty good, yes." Kurt smiled.

"That's awesome."

Finn sat in silence for a moment. He hated to ruin Kurt's good mood, but he really wanted to talk.

"Look, Kurt, I hate to harsh your mellow or whatever, but I kinda wanted to talk about earlier."

Kurt's smile faltered a little. "What about earlier?

"You know what I mean. Monday morning?"

Kurt sighed. "Finn, I told you. He does it all the time. No big deal." His apathy was superficial.

"It is a big deal!" Finn shouted, perhaps a little too loudly. "This crap never used to get you down before, but now you're all paranoid…it's worrying me."

"Finn, I'm _fine. _It's nothing_._"

Both of them knew that he was lying.

"I'm just worried about you; that's it."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should stop." Kurt crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can handle myself, Finn!" Kurt shouted, his voice getting huffy. Finn opened his mouth to speak, but decided it wasn't worth it. They sat in silence for several minutes.

Kurt was ready to leap out of the car as they approached his house, but Finn continued driving.

"Finn?" he asked, highly confused and slightly angry. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Finn glanced over for a spilt second before turning the corner and driving downtown. "I got you a doctor's appointment."


	5. Gynecology, Genetics, Girls

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: I must apologize for the delay in this particular update. Due to a long vacation and the resulting make-up schoolwork, I didn't have enough time to devote to this fanfiction. I wish I could say that it will pick up, but I have a lot going on now, so I am afraid I will have to start posting only one chapter every week. From now on, count on a new chapter every Tuesday. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter 5: Gynecology, Genetics, Girls**

Finn seemed to be very familiar with this particular office. He walked right up to the desk, gave their names, and went to sit down, dragging with him a very awkward and embarrassed Kurt Hummel. Kurt really didn't want to be here. He still hadn't fully accepted the fact that he was actually pregnant. Still, it was best to have a professional involved, so he'd taken Finn's advice and gone with him. Now he just had to wait until…

"Kurt Hummel?" a young nurse called with a confused look. Kurt cleared his throat, his face deep scarlet, and stood up shakily to follow the young woman. Finn followed behind him, his arm wrapped protectively around the other boy.

"Okay, you'll be seeing Dr. Wu in a minute…" The young woman led them to a small white room, still looking quite confused. She closed the door behind them as they filed into the office. "Before she arrives, though, would you mind my asking you a few questions?"

"Of course not," Finn answered for Kurt.

Kurt spoke up for the first time since they'd entered. "Be-before you ask…yes, I am a guy." He avoided her eyes. "It's…kind of a long story, but if you could just listen…I can explain."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why you're here," the nurse clarified. "But I've seen some pretty strange things in my life, and I can't say this is the first time a man's been here alone. I'm willing to hear your story."

Kurt looked up at her in disbelief. She smiled encouragingly, and Kurt took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

Finn watched Kurt with a smile as he explained everything to the nurse. Her expression grew more and more bewildered, but she was open to everything he had to say, and she asked no questions until after he was finished speaking.

After he finished his story, the nurse skimmed over the notes she had written on her clipboard. She looked back up at Kurt and Finn.

"So this boy," she gestured to Finn, "he is the…well, the _other_ father, yes?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wh-what? No…no, it's not Finn."

"I'm his stepbrother," Finn explained. "I'm taking care of him."

"Okay…" the nurse replied, jotting something down on her clipboard. "So the other boy…he isn't involved in this?"

"Right."

"Have you told him about…this?"

Finn noticed that the young nurse didn't use the word "pregnancy" or "baby" at all. She probably didn't even believe their story. That wasn't a comforting thought at the moment.

"No," Kurt responded timidly. He looked terrified.

The nurse noticed his change in expression and frowned with concern. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kurt's eyes flickered to Finn's face for a brief second. He gulped, looking down, and nodded.

The nurse looked over at Finn and whispered to Kurt. "Would you like him to leave?"

Kurt looked up at Finn apologetically, but said nothing. Finn nodded slightly, patted him on the shoulder, and turned to leave. Kurt looked back at the nurse.

"You need to tell us everything," she explained. "It will help us in the long run."

Kurt nodded. "I-I know. I just…I haven't told anyone, and I'm…not quite ready for Finn to know just yet."

The nurse nodded, her hand poised over her clipboard, ready to take notes. Kurt took a deep breath and told her the whole story.

Finn sat outside the office in one of the waiting chairs, feet twitching anxiously. He wanted to go in and help Kurt. While he fully respected the other boy's privacy, he wanted desperately to know what was going on. What was so secretive about the other guy? Everyone already knew that Kurt was gay. Was his having a boyfriend really that big of a deal? Unless the other guy was still in the closet…but couldn't Kurt just tell him that?

_Maybe he had some drunken hook-up at a party or something…_ Finn thought. _But when? And why wasn't I invited?_

Before he could think too much longer about it, the young nurse came out into the waiting room. "Finn? You can come back now."

He jumped up faster than he'd thought possible and followed her back to the room. Kurt was now sitting on the exam table and a tall Asian woman stood next to him. They both looked at Finn as he entered. Kurt smiled softly, and Finn returned it.

"Oh, hello." The woman—probably Dr. Wu—smiled warmly at Finn. "I was just talking your brother about the sonogram procedure. We can do one today if you'd like, but we won't be able to see much. We may be able to get an accurate due date, but we can't determine the sex until sixteen weeks at the earliest. The exam is also rather pricey. Kurt said that he would like one just to be safe, but he left the final decision up to you."

Finn looked over at Kurt, who grinned sheepishly and said, "I figured you'd want some input, considering I'll probably need you to help pay for it."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, makes sense. I'm fine with it, if you think it'll help. It'd be nice to see if this is real."

"Yes, that was another thing Kurt and I discussed," Dr. Wu interjected. Her expression was growing stern and somewhat leery. "He seems sure that he is really pregnant. I've never seen anything like this before, and I've been an obgyn for about ten years. I'm willing to trust you two, but you need to be absolutely _sure._"

"I am," Kurt said quietly.

Finn crossed the room and took Kurt's hand. "I trust him. So I am, too."

"Well, that was awkward."

Finn had to laugh at Kurt's blunt statement. "Yeah, I guess so. But at least they believed us."

"Kind of hard not to when you can see the baby." Kurt sighed. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Finn patted Kurt's shoulder lightly. He could tell that the news hadn't really sunk in until they had seen the sonogram. Hell, he himself hadn't believed it until just now.

"It'll be okay. You'll get through this, understand? I know you will."

Kurt smiled wearily. "Thank you, Finn."

"So, um…are you gonna keep it?"

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"The baby," Finn clarified. "Are you gonna keep it?"

"Oh, um…I don't know. I haven't really…thought about it. I mean, it's a lot of work…plus, can you imagine the _humiliation _that child would go through? It's bad enough to be raised by two fathers, but to be born_ without a mother…_"

"Right," Finn agreed. He paused for a moment. "Well, you know I'm here for you if you do decide to keep it, right? I'll take care of you and everything."

Kurt smiled weakly and shook his head. "You're too sweet."

Finn just smiled and wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "It's no problem."

"Hello?"

_"Kurt?"_ answered Mercedes' voice. Kurt's face brightened immediately.

"Hey Cedes," he answered. "What's up?"

Finn smiled as he watched Kurt from across the room, chatting with his friend about schoolwork and some TV show that Finn didn't recognize. In the few weeks since their doctor's appointment, he'd gotten a little bit more social, and Finn could tell that he was getting over the initial shock. He was slowly getting his life back.

Suddenly, however, Kurt's smiled faded and he stopped talking. Finn frowned. What had Mercedes said? Oh, god...did she figure it out?

"Kurt?" Finn said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Kurt waited as Mercedes finished her sentence. "Hold on, 'Cedes." He covered the phone and whispered to Finn, "She wants to know if I want to go to a sleepover with her and Rachel."

Finn frowned, confused. "What's wrong with that? It might be good for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and whispered, barely audible, "Finn, I'm _pregnant._ I can't sleep over." He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm starting to show a little...and I'm still having some morning sickness. It'd be too obvious."

Finn had to agree, although he thought it would be nice for Kurt to have some time out with the girls. He watched as Kurt kindly thought of an excuse. Once the other boy was off the phone, Finn brought up the idea of a possible girl's night out.

"Well, girls and boy, of course," he added.

"Of course." Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I'd like to...I mean, I've kind of been avoiding them all lately, and I feel bad...but I don't know."

Finn looked Kurt over quickly. "If you're worried about them being able to tell, you're not that big..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted up his shirt. It wasn't plainly obvious, but there was definitely a bulge in his lower abdomen. Finn blinked. "...oh."

Kurt lowered his shirt, wrapping his arms self-consciously around himself. "My Cheerios uniform is tight enough that it doesn't show, but I can't wear much else." He sighed exasperatedly. "I'm slowly outgrowing everything that I own."

"Kurt, you look fine. It just looks like you ate a big lunch."

Kurt glared at him. "Finn, I _never_ eat a big lunch. _Ever._ They'll figure out something's up."

"Okay, I guess. But you still shouldn't be avoiding them. They're your friends."

"I guess."

Finn watched Kurt with genuine concern. He really was worried about him. This was a lot for one person to go through.

"Okay, it's late. I should probably get to sleep," Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah, me too, I guess." Finn looked back at him one more time. "You gonna be okay?"

Kurt sighed and met his eyes. "For now."

**End chapter.**


	6. Intelligence, Imminence, Introspection

**You've Taken Everything**

**Rating: Pg-13**

**Warnings: Mpreg, angst, slash, and references to rape.**

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for the awful hiatus this and all my other stories have taken. I had turned my attentions to my original fiction and schoolwork and nearly forgotten about these. I am picking this one up again, and I do plan to finish it, if anyone's still interested.**

**Chapter 6: Intelligence, Imminence, Introspection**

After Kurt's insistence that he could handle himself, Finn had dropped the Karofsky issue. It still bothered him far more than he would have cared to admit, but he respected Kurt's privacy enough to stop mentioning it. Come Monday, however, he found it difficult to keep his mouth shut.

As usual, they ran into Karofsky the moment they got to school. This time, though, it was different. The jock came towards Kurt, towering over him, and Kurt shrunk back against the locker. He didn't take anything this time. He just stared, looking angrier than Finn had seen him.

Finally, Kurt piped up, in a shrill, terrified voice. "Wh-what do you want?"

Karofsky stared at him for a moment before, without warning, pounding his fist into the locker right next to Kurt's head. The smaller boy whimpered, his entire body trembling.

"Who knows?" growled Karofsky, his teeth bared.

"N-n-no one," stammered Kurt, barely able to look at him. Karofsky punched the locker again. "I s-s-swear…"

"They better not," he said, backing away finally. He looked over at Finn and cocked an eyebrow, as if daring him to fight back.

Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulders protectively as Karofsky walked away from them. Kurt stood stock-still, paralyzed with fear, and Finn quickly pulled him into a hug.

Kurt didn't cry. He was too scared to even _cry_. At that moment, he didn't even care that he had no idea what Karofsky was talking about when he asked who knew. All he cared about was making sure that Dave Karofsky wasn't able to damage Kurt any more.

Kurt was too upset by the incident to go to school that day. He didn't have to say it; Finn could tell just by looking at him. He led the smaller boy out to the parking lot without saying a word. Mr. Schue saw them as they were leaving, took one look at Kurt, and nodded. Finn gave him a tight smile and continued walking to the car.

Kurt didn't speak the whole ride home. Finn didn't push him. When they arrived back at the house, he looked at Kurt.

"You don't have to say anything. Not if you don't want to." He sighed softly. "But if he did something to you, something bad, you have to report it. Not now, but as soon as you're ready, someone has to know."

Finn wasn't smart, but he wasn't totally stupid, either. He could see that something incredibly bad had happened involving Kurt and Karofsky. Something Kurt didn't want anyone to know about. Something even Karofsky didn't want anyone to know about.

After the events of last week, it wasn't that hard to figure out what.

Finn carefully placed his hand on Kurt's arm. He gently stroked his hand with his thumb as tears started to flow down the other boy's cheeks. He let out a choked sob, and all of a sudden, Finn wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Kurt and hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to be the one to make it okay. He wanted to find Karofsky and make sure he got what he deserved. If it were up to him, Karofsky would be dead; somehow, though, he knew Kurt wouldn't want that. But Finn swore then and there that he would pay for what he did to Kurt.

Kurt finally calmed down enough to get out of the car and go inside. Finn met him outside the car and took his hand, squeezing gently. Kurt managed a faint smile.

"Thank you so much, Finn," he whispered.

Finn smiled back softly and led him inside. They went straight down to Kurt's bedroom and sat down on the couch. Finn almost kissed him there, but it occurred to him that Kurt didn't even like being touched—of course he didn't, he thought, after what happened—so that probably wouldn't help him at all. Instead, they just sat, hand in hand, Kurt's tears slowly drying. He rested his head on Finn's shoulder and sighed softly.

"You're a great friend, Finn," Kurt said, closing his eyes.

Finn just smiled and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. He was going to look after him, he decided. He would care for Kurt and the baby, keeping them both safe and loved.

It was the least he could do.

**End chapter.**


End file.
